The Tale of the Tongues: Story of Vashra the Khajiit Dragonborn
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: This is the story of Vashra, a Khajiit with amnesia and has no idea how she came to be in Skyrim. This is the Skyrim main quest from the eyes of my character. She ends up joining the Stormcloaks, eventually. Written out of complete boredom. I hope you like it. Read and Review! Rated M just in case I decide to add stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Written in boredom in English class, perhaps you shall find enjoyment in reading this. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or just give up?**

** Tale of the Tongues   
*** * *  
Darkness.  
Just blank darkness.  
No sound.  
No sight.  
No senses at all.  
Where am I?  
Who am I supposed to be?  
What am I supposed to be?  
Wait!  
There is a noise.  
No, there is a voice...  
But whose?  
I must be sleeping... must wake up.

"Hey! You! You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there," says a man across from me. He has long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. But what race is he? He appears Human, but what kind? I think I know of a few, but I cannot seem to recall... I must have amnesia. I think it's that... I could be wrong.  
I looked around, I noticed that we are moving and that I am sitting in some sort of a cart. And there is some sort of man driving. He must be a soldier, maybe the Imperial the man across of me talked about. I also see other men around me. The one who spoke to me was wearing armor too, but it was different than the armor of the man driving. The man next to him, this man had short mahogany colored hair and green eyes and a pout like mouth and a large nose. He is not wearing any armor. Instead he was wearing rough conditioned cloth shirt and pants, covered in dirt and rips. I was wearing the same outfit. But the man sitting next to me seemed special. He had shoulder length dirty blonde, almost brown hair, he had a short nicely groomed around the mouth beard. His hair had two small braids by his ears. He has dark green eyes. Another thing I noticed is that his mouth is gagged. He also has very fancy nobleman's clothes. His hands are bound together, as is everyone's, that I can see, even mine. He looks rather depressed.  
"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If it weren't for you I would have stolen that horse and would be half way to Hammerfell by now." The brown haired thief looks at me. "You and me, we don't belong here."  
The blonde answered him with, "We are all brothers in binds now."  
Suddenly the driver of the cart snapped, "Shut up back there!"  
"What's the matter with him?" Asked the thief, looking at the gagged man next me.  
"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the future High King!" snapped the blonde.  
The thief's eyes widened. "Ulfric Stormcloak? You're the leader of the rebellion. They captured you? Gods, where are they taking us? Where are we going?"  
"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits us." The blonde answered. Then there was a bit of awkward silence.  
"What village are you from, Horse-thief?" the blonde asked again.  
"Why do you care?"  
"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."  
"Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."  
We were silent until we reached a city wall.  
The blonde spoke up again. "Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here. I wonder if Melov is still making that mead with juniper berries. Funny, when I was young imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Suddenly we heard a shout from one of the Soldiers who captured us.  
"General Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting!"  
Then a man who I assumed was Tullius answered.  
"Good, let's get this overwith."  
The blonde began to talk again. "Look it's General Tullius, the military Governor and it looks like the Thalmor a with him. Damn elves, bet they had something to do with this."  
The thief seemed to go into a panic and started to freak out when we started to stop. "Wait, what are we doing, why are we stopping?"  
The blonde Stormcloak answered, "Why do you think? End of the line."  
"_,_,_,_ Divines help me."  
When we stopped some heavily armored woman stepped up and started barking out orders. "Step to the block one at a time! When we call your name!"  
"The Empire loves their damned lists." The blonde Stormcloak said as he hopped off the cart.  
Then a man with a scroll and quill was standing on the road, he started to call off names. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."  
Then Ulfric, the dirty blonde haired man, wearing the fancy clothes, walked up to the block but was intercepted by General Tullius.  
"It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric," said the talkative blonde.  
Then General Tullius began to talk to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the power of the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, flung Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace and prosperity in the Empire."  
Ulfric just glared and growled at him, probably wishing that he could spit in the General's face. Suddenly, we all heard a strange growl-like noise form the sky. Someone shouted, "What was that?" The armored woman shouted that it was nothing and to carry on.  
The man with the scroll began to call off names again. "Ralof of Riverwood," The blonde stepped up. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The thief began to freak out even more at the mention of his name.  
"No, you can't do this! You're not going to kill me!" And then he took off running.  
"Archers!" The woman shouted and the archers shot the thief down.  
Once everyone was named and grouped up, the armored woman told the priestess who was standing back to read everyone their rights.  
The priestess walked up. "As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-"  
"For the love of Talos! Shut up and let's get this over with!" Shouted a man with red hair.  
"As you wish," the priestess said befuddled. The man walked up to the block and the armored woman pushed him to his knees and then pushed him forwards.  
"My ancestors are smiling upon me today Imperials can you say the same?" The man on the block said. The headsman raised his ax and brought it down. Blood squirted out of the severed head.  
"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof stated


	2. Chapter 2, of a sort

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while,****I have been sick.**** So here is a tiny chapter just to fill you in a little. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2, of a sorts:**

Then the soldier with the scroll noticed me. "You, who are you?"

I am now in a slight predicament. I can't remember who I am. Should I give him a random name? Or should I make up a new name for myself? Yes, I'll make up my name.

"Vashra. I am Vashra Ebony-Paw." I stated proudly.

"Khajiit, are you of the trade caravans? Your kind always seems to find trouble. I'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsewyr." Then he turned to the armored woman. "Captain, what should we do, he's not on the list?"

"Forget the list! He goes to the block!" Of course, she just had to start with her shouting again! "Next, the cat!" So I guess this is it then. The end of me, Vashra Ebony-Paw. The man with the scroll looked back over to me, sadness in his eyes, almost like he knows that I am innocent. "I'm sorry. To the block, prisoner, nice and easy." Even the sadness was obvious in the tone of his voice. I walked over to the block and was pushed roughly to my knees by the loud woman, then she pushed me further, so that my head was upon the grove, where the other man's head was a few moments ago. The random growl noise sounded again, but this time it was closer. Then some enormous black creature flew across the sky.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Shouted General Tullius.

The armored woman yelled, yet again, "Sentries, what do you see?"

"Its in the clouds!" The next thing we see is the huge creature land upon the tower that is behind the chopping block, the dragon, I finally realized what it was, it glared at everyone and roared. But there was something special about the roar, pure energy seemed to burst forth from its maw, blowing everyone to the ground. And then there was a crack of thunder and it started raining meteors! When the dragon roared, I was right in front of the blast, and I was knocked almost unconscious, and I was dazed for a few moments.

Ralof began to shout at me, "Come on, let's go. Into the keep, the Gods won't give us another chance!" I struggles to my feet, and once I did I ran awkwardly towards the keep, my hands were still bound. Ulfric Stormcloak and a few other Stormcloak soldiers were inside, either tending to the wounded or looking for ways out. Ulfric began to take charge really fast. He exchanged a few brief words with a very ruffled Ralof about whether or not the dragon was real.

"We need to move, now! Head up the stairs... move!" he shouted.


End file.
